ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru (The Last Airbender)
How Haru joined the Tourney Haru was a skilled teenage earthbender whose Earth Kingdom village was temporarily occupied by the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War. After breaking his father, Tyro, and several others out of Fire Nation prison, with the aid of Team Avatar, he joined forces with Hakoda and took part in the invasion of the Fire Nation. Following their defeat, he escaped with the rest of the young people of the invasion force atop Appa, taking refuge at the Western Air Temple. When Azula attacked the temple, Haru managed to escape with Hakoda and friends, and was later present for the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko. While rebuilding his home village, Haru heard reports of a man going after followers of Ozai, leaving blood on his tracks and no evidence. He soon finds himself meeting man who calls himself Doc. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Haru holds a medium sized rock. After the announcer calls his name Haru slings the rock up with earthbending, then pushes it to the camera. It clears to show him up close and saying "Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." Special Moves Stone Sprinkle (Neutral) Haru bends a set of three rocks up and slings them at his opponent. Rock Wave (Side) Haru swings his left hand up, sending an earthly wave at the opponent. Soaring Rock (Up) Haru does a jumping uppercut while making an earth pillar. Earth Cage (Down) Haru makes an earthly cage around the opponent. It takes five seconds to clear away, and ten hits to break. Rock Slingshooter (Hyper Smash) Haru gathers rocks around himself saying "Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in." then rapidly fires the rocks at the opponent. Stone Sword (Final Smash) Haru uses earthbending to form a sword made of rock saying "There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending." then ruses to the opponent. If he hits, he next slashes the opponent eleven times. Then he punches and kicks the prey into the air then earthbends rocks in between the opponent hard, blowing him/her away. Bonus Costume Haru holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his costume from the Book One episode, Imprisoned. To unlock, one must win 50 Survival Mode matches with Haru. After the fiftieth Survival Mode opponent is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Haru's Book One appearance, fascinating!" Then, highlight Haru and press Minus. Victory Animations #Haru makes the Earth Kingdom symbol on the ground with earthbending and says "Katara inspired me and my father to take back our village." #Haru spins his arms, then pushes two rocks forward and says "The only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending." #*Haru spins his arms, then pushes two rocks forward and says "You'll need a hospital room yourself." (Doc victories only) #Haru steps forward and steps on the ground making two earth walls, then closes them in and shatters them, then says "It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store? It reminded me of him." On-Screen Appearance Haru rides a rock to his starting point and says "What are you doing here?" Special Quotes *So, you got yourself arrested? (When fighting Doc) Trivia *Haru's default rival is the surgeon of the Expendables, Doctor "Doc" Death while his second rival is one of Poseidon's Seven Marina Generals, and guardian of the Indian Ocean Mammoth Pillar, Chrysaor Krishna. *Haru shares his Japanese voice actor with Pannacotta Fugo and Mr. Robert. *Haru shares his French voice actor with Shulk, Beastman, Lightning and Yamato Kikkawa. *Haru shares his Arabic voice actor with Bonkers. *Haru shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rooney. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume